I'm Still Here
by Flashback 1701
Summary: "Elizaveta carefully prized a half-empty beer can from her former friend's grasp, rolling her eyes as she did. Gilbert never knew when to quit. He never had."   On the anniversary of his abolishment, and Prussia shows up drunk on Hungary's doorstep.


This was written to be a friendship fic, but you can interpret it any way you see fit.

* * *

Slender fingers gently worked their way through pale, knotted locks, occasionally sending flickers of discomfort across the sleeping albino's features. Elizaveta carefully prized a half-empty beer can from her former friend's grasp, rolling her eyes as she did. Gilbert never knew when to quit. He never had.

"You're an idiot." She snorted, voice too low for him to hear. As though in response, he grunted softly as he shifted his weight against her lap. When he slept, all traces of arrogance and malice vanished, leaving behind an innocent boy who'd never quite grown up. Elizaveta swept his crookedly-cut bangs from his forehead, letting the strands trickle between her fingers and back into place, shadowing his smooth brow.

He'd shown up on her doorstep, drunk out of his mind and brandishing a slightly diminished six pack. He had reeked of cheap beer and some sort of buried sorrow that remained hidden behind a sloppy, self-satisfied smirk.

Half inviting himself in, Gilbert took up refuge on her sofa, kicking up his black-booted feet.

"Cheers," he slurred, tossing her a can from his six-pack. "Cheers to the memories we'd all rather forget."

As the Hungarian opened her beer, the albino drained his own and tore another from the flimsy plastic holder. She drank, wincing at the poor flavor and sour aftertaste. He didn't seem to notice.

"Y'know when you do somethin' nice…" He began, ruby-hued eyes wobbling in their sockets. After a moment of silence, he tried again. "Y'know when you try to help someone and end up gettin' totally screwed over?"

Elizaveta said nothing, figuring it would be best if she just let him talk for awhile.

"Tch, West doesn't even know… he believes 'em and all." Tossing the newly emptied can aside, he reached for his third since arriving at her house. "Everything… it's a buncha horseshit."

"Gilbert, what are you getting at?" The brunette felt her patience steadily deteriorating as if often did when he was around. He gazed up at her, eyes watery and bleak.

"I took a fall, Liz. I took a fall an' I'm never comin' back."

Tears gathered on her lashes as she watched the ex-nation snore, nose twitching slightly as he inhaled. However, before she could wipe them away, Gilbert's eyes slid open, struggling to focus on her face.

"You cryin', Liz?" His words were thick with alcohol and sleep as he clumsily placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes squeezed shut, expelling the warm, fat droplets and sending them rolling down her nose.

"Of course I am, dumbass." She whispered, too afraid to speak any louder. "Today's the day you… you…"

Gilbert smiled peacefully, though his red-rimmed eyes held the unmistakable evidence of heavy drinking and tears. "But I'm still here, Liz, and I always will be."

* * *

I apologize for the briefness. ^^ I really do appreciate onesided PruHun (when Gilbert loves her, but she only wants to be friends).

Historical Notes:

25 February 1947, the State of Prussia was abolished by the Allies (though it had also earlier been abolished by the Nazis in 1934).

"The Prussian State, which from early days has been a bearer of militarism and reaction in Germany, has de facto ceased to exist. Guided by the interests of preservation of peace and security of peoples, and with the desire to assure further reconstruction of the political life of Germany on a democratic basis, the Control Council enacts as follows: Article 1. The Prussian State together with its central government and all of its agencies is abolished."

Due to the circumstances surrounding his "death," my head cannon is that Gilbert took the fall for his brother, willing to sacrifice himself so that Germany could live.  
... However, somehow that all backfired and he ended up living in Germany's basement and causing him headaches for the rest of eternity. ^^;


End file.
